


When The Good Battle Is Lost, The Brave Die Valiantly

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, separated from Sam by more than just distance, must face and do battle with the Devil himself. But where is Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Good Battle Is Lost, The Brave Die Valiantly

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for up to Season 4, Episode 4, then takes a sharp deviation from canon.  
> Warning for Dean swearing, aka Dean being Dean.  
> Gordon is a demon in this.  
> I'm Australian, so sorry for any unAmerican spellings  
> Written on Saturday 21st November 2009, and only minor editing by me today :)

_Dear Mom_

_I drove through Nevada today. I’m glad I didn’t stop. All you could see was dust and cactuses; I was afraid a few times that my baby would overheat, so I didn’t use the air conditioner._

_He’s getting closer. Every night he puts dreams into my head, showing me where he is, how many demons want to see me._

_Mom, I’m scared. I don’t want to go back to Hell._

 

Shoving his duffel bag into the boot of the Impala, Dean got in. Castiel sat shotgun, turning the envelope over in his hands.

“How long.”

“Three days.”

Three days to prepare for a battle of which no experience would help, and where they were divided. Dean cursed and thumped the steering wheel.

“Do you want me to take this one?”

“Yes please.”

Castiel and the envelope disappeared. Pulling out of the parking lot, Dean continued to head east.

 

The battle was over. Scattered across the field were both angels and demons, most to never rise again.

Castiel and Dean stood facing the approaching leader of the victorious side, shoulder to shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

“Dean, you couldn’t have done more.”

“But I could’ve-”

“Shh.”

“How does it feel to have lost?” The leader was smug in voice as he stopped in front of them. Black eyes were dark, very dark, as Sam looked at Dean. “See Brother, don’t you wish you had joined me now? We could have led this mob together.” A hand indicated the surviving demons behind him. “We could have crushed these weak angels **together**!”

He held out a hand, smiling like Dean had seen Yellow-Eyes do too many times.

“I’ll give you one last chance Dean. Join me, lead with me, or I’ll be forced to kill you.”

“Never, Sam.” Dean’s voice was low. “I will never help the demons. I just wish I could have helped you more.”

“Fine then.” Sam withdrew the deal. “Let’s go.” He laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder and they disappeared from the field. Castiel and the other angels were left waiting for the destruction of the world.

 

They appeared in what looked like a desert; sand stretched as far as the horizon. The hand was still on his shoulder, and turning, Dean saw it was black. He shoved it off, glaring. Gordon smiled widely and pushed him towards the gallows.

Demons stood in front of the platform, eyes black, quiet but expectant. How Dean wished he could kill all the sons of bitches. They played the waiting game for the next few minutes, then a murmur reached his ears. The demons were talking amongst themselves, looking past Dean. He turned to see what was happening.

Fifty metres away stood a cowboy style sheriff building. Sam, dressed in black shoes, trousers, jacket, tie, and felt boater hat, with a white ribbon around the crown, and white shirt, strode towards them from the building.

Sam walked up the steps to take his place facing Dean. Smirking, he reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out their dad’s journal. Dean went white.

“Dean Winchester, you have been charged with murdering and assisting others to murder demons, teaching others demon killing practices…” The list in the journal went on for many pages, Sam making eye contact with Dean with every page.

“How do you plead?’

“Not guilty in the eyes of God.”

“Well that’s unfortunate, because you’ve already been found guilty. Gordon, Lucifer.”

Dean’s hands were tied behind his back and the noose put on. Lucifer approached an unlit fire, which was made up of hunter related items, including bodies and books. One look from the demon and the flames soared. Sam held Dean’s eyes now, and Dean could’ve sworn they danced with light from the fire.

“This journal will never again help in the destruction of demons.”

The fire hissed and spit as it took the journal, and the demons hissed and spit as well, taunting Dean, jeering, all against him. Dean kept his eyes on his brother. Through those long seconds the gaze didn’t break. Sam raised his arm and the demons got more excited.

The trapdoor opened and they went berserk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Renegade by Styx.


End file.
